Traditionally, no comprehensive method has existed to gather data to be used for reporting and/or for forecasting future capacity growth on various network applications and physical or virtual service nodes. Further, there are no adequate internal or vendor tools to sufficiently address the needs to retrieve valuable storage data on a per-platform basis. Accordingly, opportunities exist to provide network based storage reporting on a per platform basis.